


Raintalk

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair together in a tent and it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raintalk

**Author's Note:**

> This was published in CTYS 12. I have to thank Nadine for beta reading this. This is one of my first TS stories.

It had been raining for three days. This was the worst day so far. Blair's tent was drowned and now they lay side by side in Jim's tent staring listlessly at the rain. 

Jim listened to the sounds of the woods, trying to discriminate them from the noisy splashing of the raindrops. He could hear the twitter of the birds and the small animals who crouched around in the underbrush. He heard two mice run back and forth searching for food. 

Blair's thoughts were wandering. He studied the older man beside him. He seemed to be relaxed and open; he was seldom so approachable. While Sandburg became restless when he could do nothing, Ellison became patient and quiet. 'Must have something to do with his military training.' Blair thought. So close to his utterly relaxed friend he suddenly felt the urge to touch him, to explore his body. 'Oh, no!' He groaned, if Ellison was starting to look good, he had to get out of here. 

"Hey, Jim, man, I think we should go home." 

"The road is closed." 

A tempest and all the rain had submerged a bridge. They had to wait until the water receded before they could drive home safely. 

"Yes, I know, but I think we should find a way back. Maybe there is another road we could take. From the other side of the lake. We have four wheel drive. Shouldn't be a problem. See, I was with Tracy and I had a lot of work to do with the new collection, and then she was ill, and when she was better, she had this new guy from Florida. A great tan and stuff. She met him in the hospital. He was visiting his sister who had been in the same room with her, she had lost a toe in the car door. Not Tracy. She only wanted to get rid of her birthmark, it was shaped like a caterpillar. And then I met Clair at the exhibition of contemporary pottery from the Ivory Coast, but she is on holidays now with her cousine in Switzerland. They want to protest against a voting system or something in a small Kanton. Woman can't vote there, she told me. Can you believe that? And so, I mean, it has been a long time since I was with a girl," Blair babbled. 

"You mean since you had sex." Jim smiled, relieved that Blair had finally reached his point. 

"Yes, and I realized suddenly, that you started looking good. So I think the time has come to get out of here. Before I do something really stupid." He added. 

Jim laughed and rolled to his side to face his friend. 

"You must be really desperate, if you're starting to consider making a move on a balding, seven years older, 6'2" tall guy." Jim laughed even harder at that image. "I think, Chief, I would get the better part of that arrangement. You are the beautiful sex kitten here, not me!" 

"I'm not beautiful, you are! You have a body like a Greek god." 

"Nah." 

"Yes, you have!" 

"Okay, I'm flattered." Jim mocked. 

"And you move with such grace, like a big cat." 

"Sandburg! Stop it. I got it. We need to go home." He sighed. 

He didn't want to go home now. He listened to the rain again. The peacefulness was bliss for his senses. He felt free and centered. Blair's restlessness didn't bother him a bit. His best friend was an easy target for his jokes when he was like this and that kept him from boredom. 

"I got it," he cried suddenly," rain makes you horny. That's why you stay in Cascade although it's so cold here." Jim snickered. 

Sandburg was irritated; Ellison was making fun of him. He got angry and in his frustration did not think about he was saying. 

"You think I wouldn't go through with it." 

"What?" Jim was surprised. 

"Only because I haven't been with a guy before, you think I wouldn't dare to make a move on you!" 

Blair was really mad now. The rain made him crazy. 

"Hey, Chief, you don't need to prove me anything," Jim tried to reassure him. 'Oh this was wonderful,' he thought, 'Blair's hooked.' 

Blair sighed and laid back, trying to process his anger. They were quiet for a while. But Jim couldn't stop teasing. 

"Man! What would it have been like being with you in the jungles of Peru for 18 months. Rain everyday, you know, and only me available." 

Blair shot up in the small tent and hit Jim on the shoulder. 

"Ouch, what was that for?" 

"For making fun of me again." 

"Oh god. This weather makes you either horny or violent. I would prefer the sex...." 

Blair whacked him again, harder. 

"I said, I would prefer the sex." Jim whined. 

He wasn't hurt at all. Blair's punches were much too weak to do any harm. Blair got back in his sleeping bag, folded his arms over his chest and pouted. 

Jim let it go. 

For a while. 

"I had no idea that you have never been with a guy." 

Blair looked incredulously at the older man. 

"You thought I had?" 

"Well, you are the one who's telling me all the time, that human beings are bisexual by nature. And being an anthropologist, I thought you would go for it and try. Only for scientific research, of course." He added with a smirk. 

Blair was stunned. This man was awful. He needed something to pay him back. 

"You wouldn't even know what to do with a guy." 

"I know, Chief. I know." Jim grinned smug. 

"No, you don't." 

"I do." 

"No!" 

"I do!" 

"Bull shit!" 

"Yes, I do, and at last I have some advantage over you. You always behave as if you know everything about sex, but obviously that's not true, Mr. Casanova." Jim leered. 

Blair didn't want to give up. "Oh come on, you are making this up. I don't believe a word of it. You are straight as an arrow." 

Jim laughed at the younger man. Blair was silent, and Jim thought he was beaten, but he was only searching for a sharp reply. 

"Does it make you nervous now?" Jim asked after a while with an evil grin. 

"What?" 

"Knowing that, and being alone with me, no living soul around, who would come to rescue you?" Jim teased. 

Blair snorted. "Can you see how I'm shaking?" 

Both laughed. 

The rain stopped. 

"Hey, how about a walk?" 

"Great. If I can get up." Jim groaned. 

"You are getting old. And you wanted to threaten me, old man!" 

They crawled out of their tent and and walked down to the lake. Blair mused whether Jim had said the truth about being bi, because he hadn't. 

They walked far, all around the lake. The sun came out and bathed everything in a glistening light. Jim sat down on a fallen tree to rest and to enjoy the view. He studied his friend, who was still a bit off balance. 

"What are you looking at?" Blair challenged, looking down at himself. 

"You." Jim said smiling. 

"Why. Don't you see me all week?" 

"Oh, I was just wondering how I could drive you really berserk." 

"You have already succeeded." Blair mocked. 

"I doubt that I've found all your buttons. There still some left to try out." 

"And what about your buttons?" 

Blair, who had been strolling around, walked over to his friend. He stepped between the long outstretched legs, invading Jim's space. He grinned slyly down at his friend. Jim grinned back, blinking against the sun. 

"What are you up to, Chief?" he asked with a dangerous edge in his voice. 

"Don't worry, Jim, I know what I'm doing." 

"Famous last words, before every crazy suicide operation." 

But Blair couldn't resist. He had made up his mind and wanted to find out what Jim would do. He chewed his lip. 'Either I'll have a broken nose or a sore ass in the next few minutes. Or maybe he will run away.' Blair leaned very, very slowly down to his friend's upturned face. Jim tried hard to make a stoic, bored face but his wide eyes belied his passiveness. Blair brushed his lips gently over Jim's. He drew back to to see his friend's reaction. Jim's eyes were all black and his breath came faster. Blair traced his finger tips over Jim's hard pecs searching for the nipples through the flannel shirt. When he found the already hard nubs he rubbed them with his thumbs. Jim groaned. 

"You like that, don't you?" Blair breathed. 

Jim nodded. He found that that was far better and much more exciting than any teasing. He opened his lips invitingly but didn't move a bit. Blair felt suddenly light headed. He took the back of Jim's head with one hand in a firm grip and went in for the kill. He plunged his tongue into his friend's mouth and ravished it. 

Jim moaned and his arms went around to hold onto the back of Blair's jacket in a desperate attempt not to fall over. Blair's free hand went down to the hard bulge in his friend's pants and roughly stroked his cock through the jeans. Jim squirmed against him, moaning and growling deep in his chest. The fierce assault by his friend drove him nuts. He had opened all his senses since they had been here in the wilderness. Now he was a helpless toy for his friend. It was fucking fantastic. His grip on Blair's jacket was almost tearing it apart. Suddenly Jim begun to buck helplessly against his lover. 'Holy shit. He is coming in his pants.' Blair thought. 

And Jim came violently. Blair let his mouth go and Jim tucked his head against Blair's shoulder, burying his face in the long curls. Blair held him up, pressed against him. After a while Jim became quieter and Blair released him slowly. Jim sat up, smiling, sated and smug. 'God, is he beautiful.' Blair admired his lover. Jim's face was flushed and his eyes were gleaming. He still panted. 

"What about you, baby?" Jim asked, and he gently cupped Blair's genitals. 

"Jim. Please." Blair moaned. 

"Please what?" 

"Idiot. Do something." Blair punched him. 

Jim turned Blair around and sat him on his lap. With fast movements he opened his friend's fly and let the throbbing cock out of its tight prison. He slipped his hands under Blair's shirt and stroked the hairy chest. He nuzzled the neck and licked the ear. He wanted to taste his new lover all over. 'Later' he thought 'every little square inch will be mine'. For now he suckled and nipped at the soft earlobe. His fingers rolled the hard nipples, tugging at the ring. 

"Jim, please." Blair whined. 

"Not yet, baby." 

"Please, man!" Blair urged. 

Jim obliged and stroked the pretty cock with slow movements. Blair went mad; this was a sweet cruelty. 'I so knew it, this man is into torture.' Jim scraped a nail over a nipple. Blair arched against his lover and turned around to fasten his teeth in Jim's shoulder. Jim discovered a tender spot at Blair's throat and sucked hard. He stroked his cock faster. With a breathless cry Blair came too, all over Jim's hand and chest. They sat a long time like this, holding each other, neither man speaking a word. The beginning rain forced them up to return home to their small tent. They walked side by side. Both were stunned about what had happened. Blair took Jim's hand and giggled once in a while like he was drunk. 

Jim gazed amused at his new found lover. Blair looked slightly hysteric. Jim sighed in contentment, threw an arm around Blair's neck and drew him close. The younger man slung his arms around Jim's waist; glued together like this they walked back. 

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969669696969696969 

Epilogue: One year later. 

Same rain, same spot, same tent and same teasing. 

"Do you think it will ever stop raining." 

Blair peeked from under the flap of the tent at the dark, grey sky. 

"That doesn't matter. Come here, Baby. I'll show you something far more interesting." Jim growled. 

Blair obeyed and rolled on his lover. He kissed and bit him on the neck while Jim was kneading his ass. He loved this butt far more than was good for him. 

"C'mon. Get out of those clothes." Jim urged, dragging at the layers of flannel shirts. 

"No. Way too cold, man." Blair dragged the shirts down again. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jim tugged at the clothes again. "I'll warm you up, baby. I'm your giant heating pad." 

"No. You can play with my dick as long as you want, but I won't get buck naked in a cold tent." 

"As if I ever get to see the rest of you without the ten layers of flannel and cotton." Jim complained. 

"Hey. That's not fair. It's not my fault that Cascade is so cold most of the year." 

"I can barely remember when the last time was that I saw you completely naked standing before me for more than two minutes. I think I need a diary for those special events. Blair, naked, September 25 from 2:34 'til 2:37 pm. Next time we take some polaroid shots for me to look at in winter when you....Ahhh!" Jim whined. 

Blair had bitten him on his ear. 

"Not everybody is a exhibitionist like you." Blair breathed hotly in the tormented ear. "But I will make it up to you, I promise." 

"Really? Promise?" Jim's eyes lit up, a stupid grin on his face. 

"Yeah. Next summer when we go on that excavation in Mexico." Blair assured. 

Jim gave Blair a long look. He pondered seriously if it was worth it to strangle him. But he would never get a sexier lover, with or without clothes. 'Sigh'. 

* * *

End


End file.
